uo_phoenixfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Lore
Animal Lore "You do with Mogwai what your society has done with all of nature's gifts! You do not understand! You are not ready. Perhaps someday, you may be ready. Until then, Mogwai will be waiting." Animal Lore affects your ability to control a tamed creature, and also improves the amount of damage you can heal via the Veterinary skill. When you succeed on actively using your the Animal Lore skill on a creature, a list with the creatures statistics will pop up. With the list you can determine if the animal is worth taming or not. But most importantly if the animal is tamed, you can also see its current happiness level. Happiness and Feeding Each pet has a "happiness" rating that can be revealed by using the Animal Lore skill on it. In order from best to worst, these are: Wonderfully Happy Extremely Happy Very Happy Rather Happy Happy Content Content, I Suppose Unhappy Rather Unhappy Extremely Unhappy Confused Over time a pet's happiness level will drop on it's own (much faster if it can't see you). Furthermore, a pet will lose happiness every time it ignores one of your orders - And the more happiness it loses, the more likely it will ignore again. If a pet's happiness drops too low it will return to a wild state. On the other hand, every time a pet accepts one of your orders it will gain a small amount of happiness, so a skilled tamer need just about never worry about annoying his or her charges. However, every now and then a pet will ignore a few times in a row and then it's time to bring out the doggy treats. Feed your pet by simply dragging a piece of fruit, meat or whatever he prefers directly onto him. Each piece of food your pet eats will raise its Happiness level by one. So for example, if your pet is Rather Happy and you feed it one piece of food, it will become Very Happy. Feed it another to get it to Extremely Happy. The Variety Vendor next to the bank in Britain sells some very useful items to keep pets organized and happy. Be sure to check him out if you're serious about controlling high end Pets. When you get lucky enough you might find a Crystal Ball of Pet Summoning of any monster you've slain. You can link your favorite pet to this Ball and keep it with you or stash it away somewhere safe. If you ever lost the pet or are in dire need of him, you may simply summon him to you immediately by double clicking the Crystal Ball. Pet Commands List Of Commands Follow - 'The pet will follow the target until ordered to do otherwise. '''Stop - '''The pet will cease all actions until ordered otherwise. While stopped, it will wander around in a similar fashion to a wild creature, but will not attack targets even if it is assaulted. '''Come - '''The pet will attempt to go to your location using more advanced pathfinding methods than with the ''Follow command. Those with magical abilities may attempt to Teleport directly. '''Stay - '''The pet will stand still until ordered to do otherwise. '''Guard - '''The pet will follow it's master and attack anything that assaults that person or itself. Only the active pet can actively guard, and any damage that pet deals is credited to the owner. '''Kill - '''The pet will attack the target until either the victim or itself is dead. Once it has felled the enemy, it may attack any other creatures that are hostile towards it. '''Release - The pet will be removed from your service. This will cause summoned creatures to disappear immediately, though monsters may use their new found freedom to attack you! Giving Orders All pets (and some summons) will respond to orders if you simply "say" them. To give orders in this way, just address your pet with the command you wish to issue. For example: Abra Stay Assuming you've got a faithful Gorilla, he'll stay still until given a new instruction. Commands which result in a targeting cursor (Follow and Kill) can be followed with the term "me" for quick use. For example: Abra Follow Me This will cause your pet to follow you around. Finally, you don't have to address your pets individually unless you really need to direct them that way. Announcing your commands to "all" will cause all creatures under your control to respond. ''All Kill ''Upon giving the kill command and selecting a target in this way, all your pets will plunge into the fight. Training Active Activate the skill via macro or skill button and target a creature. You can gain from repeating upon the same creature. Passive Animal Lore can also be raised by using the Animal Taming and Veterinary skills. See Also Animal Taming Veterinary Pet Guide Pet Training NoteWorthy NPC's For any custom pet items.